1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protectors for vehicle windows, and more particularly, to such protectors that are removably mounted and have the general shape of a flap.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is quite common to see passengers in motor vehicles resting their elbows on the sill of the window and, not infrequently, their arms sweat causing decoloration of the interior and exterior of the vehicle. Also, sometimes the glass of the window bites or pinches the passenger's arm.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,347 issued to Schmitt. However, it differs from the present invention because it is attached to motor vehicle windows to prevent fogging or icing and it does not removably mount over the window sill in a vehicle.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.